encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Lireo
is a matriarchal kingdom at the eastern end of Encantadia. It is the home of the Diwata race. They are the keepers of the Gemstone of Air. History Origins Due to the imminent threat of Hathoria to seize the Elemental Gemstone, the first queen of Lireo, Cassiopea, used a powerful ancient weapon called the Kabilan to cleave the gem into four separate stones, each representing one of the classical elements of fire, air, water and earth. She kept the Gemstone of Air for the Diwatas and gave each of the three other races the other gemstones: The water gem to the Adamyans, the earth gem to the Sapiryans, and begrudgingly, the fire gem to the Hathors. This is to ensure that the four races are protected against each other and prevent the Hathors from obtaining the complete gemstone. While those who knew the origins found the gesture as a clever, the main deity of Encantadia, punished Cassiopea by imprisoning her in the forest outside Lireo, and would only be freed from her eternal exile once the four gems are whole again. Lireo remained largely safe during the war being the furthest from Hathoria. Despite the downfalls of Adamya and Sapiro, the Sapiryan prince and Queen Mine-a's former lover, Raquim, managed to kill the Hathorian king Arvak, seizing the Hathor's fire gem and the water gem they stole from Adamya. Raquim also obtained the earth gem per the request of the dying Sapiryan monarch, King Armeo, who insisted to surrender the three gemstones under the care of the Diwatas. With the three gemstones reunited with Lireo's own air gem, the kingdom was successful fending off the Hathors. Concerned by Raquim slaying the king of Hathoria, Queen Mine-a insisted to have him and their daughter, Amihan exiled in the mortal world to escape the wrath of the heir to the Hathor throne, Hagorn. However, after several years, Hagorn managed to find and kill Raquim but spared Amihan's life. An unconscious Amihan was found by the Diwata army who had chased Hagorn's from the portal and brought to her mother. Amihan was well-received by everyone except her elder daughter, Pirena. Geography Notable locations Natural resources Citizenry Appearance Fashion Magical powers National emblem Culture Diwatas are forced to accept a challenge especially if the challenger if is a Sang're. Failure to accept the challenge is believed to cause ten years of misfortune to the kingdom. Politics : See main article: Sang'gre. A matriarchal society, Lireo is led by a queen. The queen may never marry during her reign as Diwata doctrine dictates that the queen is married to her duty to her consituents. However, the queen may find men to conceive children to ensure the line of succession remains intact. If the queen has only one daughter, the daughter automatically becomes her successor. However, if the queen has multiple daughters, the queen may set up a contest to determine her successor. Military Notable figures * Cassiopeia * Amihan * Aquil * Alena * Danaya * Gurna * Lira * Mine-a * Muyak * Muros * Pirena Trivia * References Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Lireo